Party Like Stars
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Yeah, so maybe no one will be satisfied reading this open ending. Part 23 of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series. Enjoy...


Itachi tied his shoes and put on his way over-sized jacket (fangirls have died of nosebleeds seeing him in this). The one that his mother kept saying he looked adorable in. He rolled his eyes at the memory of her pinching his cheeks and giggling like a school girl who just got a smile out f her crush. His mother definitely isn't a school girl though, especially since he keeps hearing about some Menopause or whatever. Itachi never really cared to learn more than he needed to know about the female anatomy. And if he wanted to know more, well, he's got Izumi for that. Speak of the devil, here she was now.

"Hey, you." Izumi walked in with a mug of hot chocolate and a candy cane in her hair. Itachi rose a brow and tilted his head to the side. A habit of his that made her swoon like the very schoolgirl his mother wasn't.

"Don't you mean 'hey sexy'?" Itachi corrected, well not really a correction. Izumi sighed with a smile on her face and put on her boots. The reason the two were dressing weather appropriately right now was that it's cold as hell. Well, not exactly cold as hell because hell is hot, but you catch the drift. The real reason was that they were determined to get their Christmas shopping done early. Itachi wasn't letting anything delay them buying these presents. Unfortunately, they didn't go shopping during black Friday. Not that it means anything that they did, Itachi, heck, the entire Uchiha family was so famous that once they walk into a store they get 50% percent off. And that's usually the lowest they get.

There was also the problem weighing on Itachi's mind about that letter he got, from who knows who, his mind is telling him to investigate. He didn't know what to do and he still hasn't told his family about it. Itachi inspected the electricity and the wiring of that Halloween night and found out that it wasn't a short out due to the rain, the wiring had been tampered with. He'd already searched the cameras and the only thing he saw other than his family running around was a black figure leaving the main circuit room. He knows he should tell his father at least or Indra because they'd know what to do. But...

"So, I thought the whole candy cane in your hair trend was cute. But honestly, I feel silly." Itachi smiled, he did think it was silly.

But he didn't want anything in his life to change right now. Trust him though, he was going to find the culprit, and he was going to give Mark that fated visit. "No, you do look cute." Izumi brightened and Itachi felt his body go numb at her smile.

Izumi narrowed her eyes in thought and made a mischievous smirk, taking the candy cane out of her hair and wrapping it in Itachi's, his facial expression immediately changed. Izumi laughed at his pout and fell back on the bed. "You think this is funny, huh?"

"A-a little bit." He took the candy cane out of his hair and placed it down on the bed, standing up to stretch. "Aw, don't tell me you're angry?" He humphed.

"Me? Angry? Never. Anyways, shall we go?" He offered his hand but Izumi just puffed her cheeks.

Izumi pouted and kept laying on the bed, "Do we have to? I'm tired." Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course we don't have to go. But do you really want Shosuke to not get a gift from you on his very first Christmas?" Izumi immediately shot up and grabbed her purse, leaving the room. Itachi smirked, "Shosuke works every time."

Itachi grabbed a credit card and walked out of their shared bedroom to the limo they were taking. Izumi was already seated comfortably in the limo. Scrolling through whatever on her phone.

The two went running around to find gifts for everyone, it was annoying to find something for everyone especially with Kagami back and Itachi barely knew what he liked. Nor did Izumi obviously, they were both torn as to whether they should get something for Sakura. But they were still friends so there'd be no point in leaving her out. Just because SasuSaku was over didn't mean a thing. Izumi had to glare at Itachi multiple times to keep him from trying to sneak a peek at the gift she got him. Itachi pouted and it almost worked but she refused to show it to him. As they were leaving the fifteenth store they'd gone to, the two turned and looked at the door frame seeing a mistletoe. Itachi smirked and before Izumi could react, Itachi pulled her into his embrace.

The paparazzi came out of nowhere by the way. Absolutely nowhere.

.

Mikoto cleared her throat. She's already accustomed to her family believing her ideas are stupid ever since the summer party. But as if she cares right? Especially since Fugaku is forced to listen to her. It's not that big of a deal this time anyway. It's just a party for two days is all. She's going to gather all their friends and family and make the party begin Christmas Eve and end the night of Christmas. Their Uchiha after all, everybody will be occupied with something, it'll never be boring. She just hopes that nothing stupid happens, like Itachi looking for a goddamn sheep or Sasuke making out with his ex right in front of Sakura. She took a deep breath. No, this idea will go perfectly.

Everyone was here except...Sasuke. She perked when she saw him walk in on his phone, she smiled. Punctual for once, she frowned at his empty hand that was usually in Sakura's. She shrugged it off.

"Since everyone's here now. Let's discuss huh? So the party is going to be more than a day as we've established so maybe bring an extra change of clothes and deodorant. Cough Shisui."

Shisui guffawed, "Hey! It's not my fault that I swear quickly!"

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "It'll be in the manor this time around since its the biggest." Mikoto looked over at Sasuke and furrowed her brows, she expected him to say something like, 'Just like my dick!' But she thought wrong. She almost wanted him to say that. "The first day will be Christmas Eve and the second is Christmas." She twitched when no one showed they cared, "Anyways, Fugaku -"

"Got it. Let's sign off on the guest list, shall we? We've got Kagami-"

"We're considering him a guest now?" Hana blinked.

Fugaku sighed and erased his name and put him under family, "Next is Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Toneri, Kiba, Temari, Ino, Karin, Sakura...this seems really wrong." He looked over at Sasuke on his phone. Sasuke didn't notice every one of them was staring at him with expecting faces. He looked up and saw all eyes on him, kind of creepy. He rose a brow.

"What? There a problem?"

Maria gave him a look that said she was mentally calling him an idiot, he should be used to that honestly, "All four of your major exes are coming and you don't even care?"

Sasuke glanced away, "Is Naruto going?" Mikoto nodded, "Then I don't care." If Naruto was going to be there he'd at least have an idiot source to keep him from thinking about Sakura. Fugaku shrugged and continued.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Hashirama, Tobirama," Izuna and Madara exchanged looks, "Yahiko, Deidara, Konan, Naruko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Zetsu, Ketsu...and Anko?" Now all the eyes were on Itachi. Izumi seemed un-phased she didn't look like she cared. Itachi pretended like they weren't looking at him and urged his father to continue. He complied and had to stop almost every second because someone was confused about why he or she was going. "And lastly Shizune. Any complaints?"

Izumi leaned over to Itachi and murmured, "Other than I don't know half the people on that list." Itachi pats her head.

"I'll introduce you to all of them if I can escape the paparazzi that is." Itachi shivered at the end.

Izumi giggled, "Thanks, I'll hold you to it."

Mikoto clasped her hands, "Well, if we've got the guest list down, then I'll let everyone get their presents together and such. Alright, the party starts at two so don't you dare be late."

Some of them left but some of them were too bothered to move and just stayed. Itachi and Izumi stood up and stretched, Izumi wrapped her arm around Itachi's as they were about to leave, but Itachi paused in his steps. Turning over to see Sasuke still seated. "Hey, uh, you can go on ahead. I'll meet up with you." Izumi followed where his eyes were and understood.

"Okay. Don't be too long." Itachi turned his head as she pecked his cheek, he returned it by kissing her softly on the lips.

"I won't." They held hands until she parted through the doorway. He let his smile linger for a while before going into big brother mode and going over to Sasuke. Sasuke only looked up to see him when he sat down on the bed. "So, how's Christmas looking this year?"

Sasuke knew this was bound to be a trap but answered Itachi anyway, "Fine? Presents are a pain though."

"...Are you getting a present for Naruto?"

"He's forcing me to."

"Suigetsu?"

"He's a fierce believer in friendship being enough for a Christmas gift."

"Really? That's such bullshit," Itachi almost laughed.

"I know right."

"Well. What about...Sakura?"

Sasuke's face immediately changed to one of anger and resent, "See, I knew it. I knew you were going to bring her up." Itachi sighed and leaned against the couch. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. Itachi's big brother mode was too annoying to handle sometimes. He expected Itachi to continue on asking, but he only stood up and poked Sasuke's forehead without looking at him. And without another word, he left. Sasuke touched his forehead with his left hand and scoffed.

Even though his cheeks were pink.

Itachi adjusted his jacket and once he got outside, he winced at the cold. He never really liked snow that much, but the cold usually had a comforting feeling. Not that he's trying to be dark or anything. He went over to the limo quickly, he knew Izumi would start getting antsy waiting for him. Once he entered the limo, Izumi greeted him with a smile and a kiss. "What'd you say?" Itachi shrugged, Izumi took that as a clue to change the topic. "So...who's Naruko?"

Itachi shivered at hearing the name, "She's...a character," Izumi was about to ask about their past but Itachi stopped her short, "She's 17, so don't think too much of it."

"Oh." Izumi laughed a little, "Her name sounds similar to Naruto. Are they related?"

Itachi removed his jacket and tossed it on the floor of the limo. He moved a little closer to Izumi and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "She's Naruto's fraternal twin. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, exactly the same in most aspects." Izumi settled herself in Itachi's chest comfortably, "She stayed in London with her boyfriend for a while but moved back to who knows what. She's got an ego bigger than life, but it's part of her charm." Izumi yawned.

"I'm almost excited about this party."

"Almost?"

Izumi pouted, "Yeah. Almost, only because I always get separated from you when it comes to Uchiha parties. Stupid paparazzi." Itachi chuckled. He couldn't disagree. The only problem with the whole party thing that he had was that he felt like something was going to happen. And he didn't feel like it was going to be a good thing.

.

"Would you stop bringing this up!?" Hana groaned over the phone. Right now, Shisui was in the other room, the nursery. He liked to go in there and just stare at Shosuke, probably because Shosuke stares at him too. Unfortunately, she just had to get this phone call from her brother. Kiba keeps on bringing up the past and she's worried something will blow up in her face about everything that occurred before she married Shisui. Kiba is going to that party Mikoto mentioned, and Hana feels like he will try something to make Shisui find out.

"I swear to god Kiba, it's my marriage, butt out! No, I don't give a damn! And so what? That was the past, it's over now!" Hana grit her teeth, "Leave me the fuck alone, he doesn't need to know, and that's final!" Hana hung up and threw the phone into her closet. She sighed, it probably broke, doesn't matter, she'll get a new one anyway. She groaned and sat on the bed. She really doesn't deserve this. Kiba is just angry at her for no reason, her life isn't in his hands.

"Who was on the phone?" Hana turned to see Shisui in the doorway, with a crying Shosuke in his hands. She shot up immediately to take Shosuke and soothe him. Shisui looked unbiased as she attempted to shush him. He crossed his arms, "Sounded bad. I only heard bits and pieces. Something about marriage, past, and leaving you alone. I also heard a bang so I'm assuming your phone is broken."

Hana sighed as Shosuke stopped crying, "It's nothing really. Don't worry yourself about it," Shisui narrowed his eyes.

"I thought we were done keeping secrets?"

Hana glanced away, "I...Kiba is just getting angry at me over our marriage." Shisui rose a brow.

"What? He suddenly doesn't approve of me or something?" Hana shook her head.

"It's not that...he's just...Shisui, it really isn't that big a deal." Shisui scratched the back of his head.

"If you say so. I need to shower." He left without another word. Hana looked down at Shosuke. _If he finds out, he'll regret starting a family._ Because she knows Shisui hates liars.

.

Naruto ignored the paparazzi fawning over him. It was a day to day thing really. Life of a model isn't easy. He checked his phone to see he got a text from his sister. He took off his glasses, it'd be nice if she would stop coming up with impromptu meetups. He ignored two girls asking for an autograph and turned the corner to find the cafe she sent him the address to. The place looked too nice for him, but he shrugged and looked around for her.

"RuRu! Over here!" Naruto grimaced at being called over with her stupid pet name. He walked over and sat down in front of her. He was glad she was looking well at least. Her long blonde hair was in one braid cascading down her back. Red shorts and a white button-up tucked into her shorts.

"Why'd you called me over here?"

Naruko pretended to feign crying, "I'm not allowed to meet with my older brother? What a jerk!" The passerby who didn't know who Naruto was (which was rare) started to glare at him for making such a cute girl cry. Naruto groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Enough with the act please Naruko." He gloomed.

She giggled, "Ohoho! What a mean face!" She held her hand to her mouth, pretending to be some English girl trying not to show her teeth while laughing.

"I despise you." He wasn't lying.

"I know big bro...huh?" Naruko leaned over the table and glanced in his eyes, Naruto scooted back at her sudden closeness. Naruko smiled and returned to her previous position. "Who is she?" Naruto blushed, "You try to hide it, but anyone could tell you're in love from a mile away!"

"Sh-shut up!" As if he's in love anyway.

"Ohoho!" Naruto rolled his eyes, he knew her going to London was a bad idea. Especially since he doesn't even know her boyfriend. Naruko cleared her throat. "Anyway, I didn't call you here to tease you about liking Hinata~" Naruko giggled.

Naruto blushed harder, "H-how did you - !?"

"How did I know? You can't hide anything from your older sister silly!" Naruto twitched. More like she internet stalked him.

"I'm older than you, you dunce!" Naruko did that stupid laugh again and regained her composure, "Okay. What's the real reason you called me out here then?" Naruko smiled sincerely and turned her head to call out to someone.

"You can come out now!" A guy with brown scruffy hair revealed himself from behind a vending machine. Naruto furrowed his brows as he walked over with his hands in his pockets and smiled over at Naruko. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Babe, this is my brother Naruto, and Naruto this is my boyfriend!" She blushed a little at saying it out loud, she was the type to not like owning up to it.

He smiled and outstretched his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Koteru Ulhias."

.

Mikoto looked around the manor. She smiled, she knew this party was going to be fantastic.

Actually, it was probably going to be a disaster. Is what Fugaku wanted to tell her anyway. Sasuke and Sakura will probably have a shit ton of stuff to say to each other, and he knows that will escalate quickly. Naruko was coming and that only meant trouble, he shivered at the thought. Hana seems distant lately and she's probably hiding something from Shisui. Fugaku sighed.

He loves his wife, but this has the to be, by far, the worst idea.

* * *

The first day of Mikoto's two-day party came quickly. Everyone had everything prepared pretty early. There were some setbacks, like Sasuke accidentally buying the same tuxedo as Shisui and they had an epic fight about who got to wear it to the party. Of course, Sasuke won, but Shisui was going to find a far-off date to wear the tux. There was also Naruko deciding to drop in on the Uchiha family, Izumi still didn't get the chance to meet her but she did see the Uchiha shivering after Naruko left. Another setback was the fact that Mikoto flipped out because her dear husband forgot to get all the RSVPs from the guests. So about 100 guests weren't set to come. Monsieur stepped up to help which saved everyone her wrath.

Ultimately everything was set. Itachi looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the casual tux, but he just bought a merlot dinner jacket. The color is what caught his eye. He wore his signature U.I. bracelet and had his hair in a, wait for it, braid. An ebony braid, since his hair didn't take too much time to grow back. Some of his hair wasn't in the braid and rested on his face, the hair was curled a bit too. He decided to wear his Rayban aviators to the party, just to make an entrance.

He perked when the door to his master bedroom opened to reveal his date. She wore a short beading tulle hollow back dress. It was red (matching Itachi's jacket) and shone like the stars. The dress revealed her milky white legs, and her blood red heels had an opening that showed her toes, painted red nails. Her hair was in a pin-up the bun but had banged on the sides, curled to match Itachi's curls. She had the red lipstick that made Itachi want to immediately kiss her. She was holding a white fur coat, most likely to keep her warm when she needed it. She was also wearing the charm bracelet Itachi gave her the last Christmas.

Itachi gulped. "You look...mesmerizing." Izumi giggled.

"That's a new one." She put on her coat and walked up to Itachi, holding his arm, she looked up at him, "You look good too." Itachi tilted her head closer to be able to kiss her, she smirked and turned away, "Wouldn't want to mess up my makeup."

Itachi deadpanned, "You're a cruel mistress." Izumi laughed.

They left the mansion and went over to the limo to make their entrance in the manor. They were about an hour late, a good time for Itachi. He'd just remembered that his mother said to bring a change of clothes, he shrugged it off, Monsieur always remembers details like that, he probably has it covered. "I'm kind of worried about how this party will go," Izumi confessed, easing into Itachi's chest.

Itachi felt his heart thump when she did that. But in all honesty, he had to agree. He feels like something is going to happen, and he just hopes he won't be involved in anything crazy. He sighed and looked out the window. "Same here. I almost feel like...Something is going to go wrong."

Izumi looked up at him, "Why? Because of Sakura?" Itachi shook his head. Izumi smiled, "Maybe it's just a bad feeling. This'll be the first party I go to that'll last more than a day."

Itachi shrugged, "I've been at a party for a week once." Izumi widened her eyes, "Yeah I know. It was in Japan to celebrate something. I vaguely remember it."

Izumi whistled, "Must've been crazy." The window separating the couple from the person driving rolled down to reveal Monsieur.

"We're here." That was quick. Before leaving the limo, Itachi reminded Monsieur of the change of clothes and he said he'd already got it covered and the clothes will arrive at the manor in about an hour. Itachi thanked him for remembering and left hand in hand with Izumi. By the time they stepped out they could already see flashing lights and people getting crazy. They both laughed nervously when they heard Shisui scream something along the lines of, "Let's party like porn stars!" As they entered, paparazzi were all over Itachi, as usual.

"Itachi, you and Izumi are looking exceptional! Who are you wearing!?"

"Itachi, is marriage in the near future?"

"Hey Izumi, how does it feel to be dating a multi-millionaire!?"

It was different for them to give attention to Izumi as well, but Itachi ignored it. Itachi gave her an opening and let her quietly escape to meet the others. She glanced around and was shocked to see so many people. There were a lot of faces she didn't recognize. She was nervous about where to go first and turned to see Naruto and some of his friends. She motioned to go there but was stopped by some man.

"Hey, you're Izumi right?" He had a mature look to him and had long brown hair. He looked way older than her but he had an attractive appeal. Izumi smiled nervously as he took her coat from her and said he'd take it to the coat room for her. "I'm Hashirama Senju. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand and Izumi took it hesitantly. "Please don't be alarmed that I walked up to you like this. I'm honestly at a loss at this party just like you. I don't know half of the people."

Izumi laughed a little, "L-likewise. Uh, you said Senju? You're good friends with the Uchiha then?"

He bloomed a little but bounced back quickly, "I guess. We're sort of business partners. And you! You're Itachi's good friend from Australia who is now dating and has been for about a year!" Izumi nodded meekly. She was about to squeak out a reply, but someone came out from behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, placing a cup of wine in her slender fingers.

"I hope this guy isn't bothering you." She looked up to see !radars and instantly relaxed. Finally, someone she knew. Hashirama pouted at Madara

"Bothering? We were just making conversation. Right, Izu?" Izumi blinked at the nickname. She nodded and felt Madara ease himself and get off her.

"Well, who am I to disrupt it? Carry on." Madera made sure to take Izumi's coat from Hashirama and take it to the coat room himself.

Once he was gone, Hashirama leaned over to her and whispered, "Buzzkill huh?" She giggled a little, Hashirama suddenly looked at his watch and proclaimed he needed to check something, "Sorry to cut this short, I'll see you later Izu!" Izumi half-heartedly waved bye to him and took a sip of the wine before placing it down somewhere and heading towards Naruto. She tapped on his shoulder and almost fell when he turned around abruptly.

"Oh! It's you! I thought you were my sister for a second there..." Naruto out on a thinking face and blinked, "Izumi?" She nodded. "Ah, I knew I wouldn't forget your name!" Naruto stepped aside to reveal two other people. Izumi recognized them as Sauske's other friends. "You've met them before but they were dead drunk so..."

Izumi titled her head to the side and pointed one finger at the one with spiky hair, "Shikamaru..." and she looked at the other one, "Kiba." Naruto chuckled.

"That is correct." Izumi looked at the hand Naruto had on her waist and the one he had on her shoulder and concluded that he was a pretty affectionate guy.

She looked around again and rose a brow, "Where's Sasuke?" All three of them shrugged. Her question was soon answered when paparazzi shouted his name and asked plenty of questions. He walked in with a cool exterior and ignored them. Izumi frowned when she noticed Sakura talking to a few people. Her hair has gotten longer and she dyed it pink again. She looked beautiful is what she concluded. And she was smiling...Izumi noticed how Sasuke walked right past her without saying a word. She also noticed how Sakura glanced at him for a second before returning to her conversation. Izumi sighed.

"...loser. You get it too right? Izumi?" Izumi turned her head to Naruto again.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto smiled and peeled away from her.

"Nothing, nevermind. Where's your boyfriend?" Izumi shrugged.

"He was getting jumped by paparazzi and helped me escape. I should go find him though...It was nice seeing you again. You guys too." She waved goodbye and turned away. She wasn't paying attention that well and bumped into someone.

She immediately apologized until she saw the person's face. "Koteru? What're you doing here?" He seemed just as confused to see her there.

"I'm somebody's plus one..."

Izumi furrowed her brows, "Who?" That's when a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes hugged him from behind and included herself in the conversation. She could see her resemblance to Naruto. "Naruko?" She perked and looked at Izumi.

"Hi~! Do we know each other?" Izumi clicked everything in her head and almost saw red.

"You're 17, right?" She nodded, "Koteru...you're 24." He glanced away. Naruko let go of Koteru and glared at Izumi.

"Is there a problem?" Naruko seemed too tall louder than she intended and some eyes were on them. "Who are you?" Izumi didn't falter.

"I'm his older sister. Are you his girlfriend?" Naruko twitched. She turned towards Koteru and cracked her fists.

"You said you were an only child." He winced.

"I said to my knowledge I was. And I was going to tell you about her, I just -"

Izumi cut him off, not really caring about their problems, "Wait a minute. So you are dating? But - but...you're not even an adult." Naruko snapped her head towards Izumi, putting her hands on her waist. Sass, Izumi noticed that off the bat. And she really was the spitting image of Naruto. Izumi looked at her actions and winced. Did they...have sex? He could go to jail for that.

"Hey! Are you even listening!?" Izumi snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh. What'd you say?" She pretended not to hear Naruko mutter 'bitch' under her breath. Izumi felt a hand wrap around hers and turned to see Itachi. She recognized the look on his face. He had on a smile but she could see his hidden anger. Even though he shivered slightly at seeing Naruko.

"Everything okay?" Naruko grinned at Itachi.

"Hey Chichi! Is she your girlfriend? Well, she came over here with some weird accusations that this is her brother and I'm not even an adult." Itachi widened his eyes and remembered Koteru.

"Ah...wait? Are you...together? Naruko...aren't you a bit young?" Naruko was about to lose it until they all turned towards the direction of Mikoto talking into a microphone. Itachi and Izumi used the confusion and the crowd to escape the situation. Itachi held Izumi's hand tightly. "You okay?" Izumi nodded without looking at him.

"Just...that wasn't a great introduction." Itachi frowned and sighed. It's not like she was wrong. Itachi took Izumi away from the crowd and upstairs. "I'm shocked." Itachi let go of her hand and leaned against the wall.

"Same here. I forgot about you having a brother honestly." Itachi adjusted his jacket, "But listen, let's worry about this another day. It's a party. We should enjoy it at least." Izumi was about to agree until the two heard something break and stepped back a little. There was muffled shouting coming from one of the bedrooms. Itachi moved Izumi behind him and crept to the door slowly. Opening the door to reveal Hana and her younger brother shouting at Itachi. Izumi was surprised since she'd just seen Kiba a few minutes ago.

Hana sighed at seeing the two and moved away from Kiba, "Just leave me alone." She moved past them and ran back downstairs. Izumi looked towards her.

"If you want to, you can go after her." Izumi turned to look up at Itachi and smiled at his understanding, kissing him on the cheek and going after her. Itachi whistled and looked at the broken vase on the floor, walking in the room. "Been a while Kiba."

"Whatever Uchiha." Kiba motioned to leave the room, but Itachi closed the door before he could, "What're you doing?"

"Leaving so soon? Thought we could talk a bit." Itachi crossed his arms. Kicking a small shard of the vase.

Kiba scoffed, "Y-you don't scare me."

Itachi smirked and leaned against the door, "Don't I?" Kiba flinched a bit when Itachi turned the lock on the door.

Intimidation was an Uchiha's greatest factor.

.

Sasuke stared at the sky. It was cold as hell but he didn't really care to go back to the party and get a jacket. It also seemed impossible to avoid Sakura since she kept turning up wherever he was. He wishes he could know if she mourned their breakup at all. Since he keeps seeing her smile and laughs so much. It hurt his heart to see her so happy when all he could do was sulk. Naruto tried to make him feel better by being an idiot but it only made him crack a small smile. Madara tried to help him drink some wine but he wasn't even feeling any alcohol at the moment. And he knew everyone was concerned since he usually was the one to get drunk first. It didn't help that Karin kept trying to mend things with him. He appreciated the offer but didn't really want her presence for a while.

He heard the door to the balcony open but didn't care to turn and see who it was. Probably Itachi with his big brother mode. Or maybe Izumi trying to make nice-nice again. Maybe even Madara to offer beer. But instead, it was someone he didn't recognize. She walked next to him and didn't speak a word, just got a cigarette out. "Do you mind?" She asked quietly. He shrugged but turned his head the other way as not to take in the fumes. She sighed after releasing the smoke from her system. "Sasuke right?"

Sasuke perked, "How do you know me?" She smiled.

"Who doesn't?" She made a fair point. "I'm TenTen." Sasuke recognized her name.

"You mean the one who dated Neji Hyuuga?" She scoffed, "Your breakup video went viral." She took in another breath.

"Yeah. Three years wasted." Sasuke furrowed his brows, that must be how Sakura felt. "And you just broke up with your girlfriend Sakura. Am I wrong?" Sasuke shook his head. Well on one part she was. Sakura broke up with him. But as if He d let someone else know that.

"I guess we're boss hopeless." TenTen put out her cigarette and peeled on the held railing, sitting on it.

"Hyuuga...I think my friend has a crush on one." Sasuke muttered. TenTen giggled.

"Oh, Naruto? He's totally got the hots for Hinata. Too bad she's with Toneri." Sasuke stood straight.

"So you see it too?" Tented nodded.

"Oh yeah. Who couldn't? He looks like a kid in a candy shop when he sees her." Sasuke rose a brow.

"Please. A kid in a ramen restaurant. He obsessed with it." TenTen laughed and Sasuke smiled a little.

"Or an adult in a gun shop?" Sasuke blinked at her.

"Are we talking Walking Dead right now?" She nodded and jumped off the ledge, "The game series?" She nodded again. "I love that!" TenTen grinned. "I can't believe they killed off Mariana."

"Right? That was so shitty of Telltale. Almost as shitty as making us have to choose between Ava and Tripp." Sasuke laughed.

"I chose Ava," he smiled, "Unfortunate that she died anyway." They laughed together and ended up getting closer than they thought. TenTen blushed slightly and moved away, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "Uh...you didn't strike me for a gore girl." She shrugged and smiled.

"You didn't strike me for a zombie guy."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm full of surprises." They smiled at each other, unconsciously getting closer. Tented paused when she heard a song play. She smiled brightly.

"This song is my jam! I've got to dance to it." Sasuke chuckled, she turned towards him and grabbed his hand. "Let's dance!"

Sasuke blinked, "Wait, what- !?"

.

Hana turned around and saw Izumi trying to catch up to her and ran away faster, bumping into her husband along the way, making him accidentally drop wine on his tux. Hana gasped and grabbed napkins on impulse to clean him up. Shisui smiled down at her, "I've been trying to find you this whole time. Where'd you sneak off to?" She stayed silent while trying to dab the wine off. He was about to ask if something was wrong until he saw Kiba running towards their direction, he also saw Itachi behind him with a murderous look speed walking after him.

"Hana, go ahead and tell him!" Hana winced and turned around. Itachi grabbed Kiba's collar and pulled him away. "Don't let him go through your marriage with lies!" Itachi groaned and put his hand over Kiba's mouth. Shisui rose a brow.

"What is he talking about?" Hana put on a fake smile.

"Don't listen to him. He's drunk." Kiba somehow pulled himself away from Itachi's grip and ran over to them. He gasped for breath and turned to see Itachi was gaining on his through the crowd and squeaked.

"Shisui! Listen, your entire marriage is based off lies. Hana has legit lied to you this whole time. And Shosuke? That kid is definitely not yours - _grrk!"_ He fell to the ground and revealed behind him was Itachi with a smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry about that, allow me to clean this mess." Itachi dragged away an unconscious Kiba.

Hana and Kiba watched as Itachi took him away. Hana was about to tell Shisui to forget what her idiot brother said but Shisui wasn't having it, "The truth Hana. I want to know what you're trying to hide from me." Hana clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

She looked around to see a crowd had formed, "Really? Now?" She whispered, but looked up to see Shisui was serious. "Just...don't freak out. Before we got married, I had some money issues. I owed certain people some money and I was close to losing everything to getting evicted. But Kiba came to me and told me he overheard you talking and saying you were going to propose for both of us to start a new life. I...saw it as an opportunity."

Shisui stopped her before she could continue. "If I'm hearing this right...you married me...to escape debt?" Hana let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm just...if I didn't have any money issues, I wouldn't have said yes the night you proposed." Shisui turned away to leave, but Hana stopped him, "That's not it! A-around the time we were trying to get pregnant, something wasn't working and the doctor said there could be a problem with one of us. I went again without you and he recommended an artificial insemination."

"A what?"

Hana groaned, "It's like sex but sperm is injected into you from a sperm donor," Shisui made a disgusted face, "I...got the insemination. But, they said that it was false and could've backfired and not even have reached my system. That same night...we had sex and I found out I was pregnant a few days afterward."

Shisui pinched the bridge of his nose, "So our marriage is a lie, and Shosuke might not be mine. Huh." Shisui turned his back from her, getting ready to walk away but she grabbed his hand.

"Shisui please just listen to me," he pulled his hand away from hers and walked off. Hana felt her eyes welling up with tears and looked around to see people watching.

Izumi pushed through the crowd and saw Hana and smiled, "Hana! There you are, finally...are you okay?" Hana turned and hugged Izumi whilst balling her eyes out. Izumi widened her eyes and pat her back, easing her somewhere without people.

Shisui didn't stop for anyone trying to take to him and went outside, he ignored the paparazzi that were trying to swarm him and kept walking. He didn't know where he was going but eventually ended up next to somebody's car. Without thinking he kicked it, accidentally busting off the license plate and leaving a dent. He deadpanned and brought out a check, writing down how much he knew it was going to cost and placed it down on their windshield. He moved away from his temper tantrum and walked somewhere he wouldn't have to hear every one partying it up in there.

"Yo." Shisui turned around to see Itachi, "I heard what happened." Shisui scoffed.

"I bet you already know what she told me, huh? You were trying so hard for Kiba not to get to us," Itachi blew a strand of hair out of his face and nodded.

"That's right. I did know, Kiba told me after a lot of intimidation mind you. Look, Hana was going to tell you regardless, she just wanted to tell you on her own terms."

Shisui shrugged, "Doesn't matter now. I thought me and her were past secrets." Itachi laughed a little, "What's funny?"

"I don't think any of us have the right to get angry at secrets considering the huge family secret we're keeping from everyone." Shisui had to admit he had a point and turned away from him, Itachi stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, only for Shisui to shrug it off, "Look, maybe Hana didn't want to marry you back then but she sure as hell loves you. And you're married now and started a family. Even if there's a chance Shosuke isn't yours -"

"A chance I'm not willing to have. He could be the kid of some random sperm donor and I signed his birth certificate." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, because you're his dad. I'm pretty sure it's the father who cares for the child, who helps them grow, who teases them without them even being coherent enough to know it." Shisui chuckled. That's probably what Kagami did. Itachi put his hand back on Shisui's shoulder and Shisui didn't shrug it off this time around. "You're a great father Shisui and anyway I doubt Shosuke isn't yours."

"Why's that?"

"That kid is definitely an Uchiha."

.

Izumi sighed, letting Hana have some space and walking away. She knew that this party was going to have some ups and downs but she definitely wasn't expecting anything like this. Her brother is dating a girl who isn't even legal yet and Hana has been hiding huge secrets from Shisui throughout their marriage. More like their marriage was the secret. Izumi went back to the party and went over to get some wine. On the way, she saw pink hair and paused in her tracks. She turned right back around and smiled to see Sakura. She pats her on the shoulder and smiled wider when Sakura greeted her with a smile.

"Izumi!" Sakura pulled her in for a hug. "How've you been?"

Izumi shrugged, "Better. And you?"

"I'm great!" From the look in her eyes and the way she was smiling, Izumi smirked inwardly to see she wasn't telling the truth. Not that Izumi doesn't want her to be doing great, this is just the perfect way to reveal she misses Sasuke. Izumi never had original intentions to get the two back together, but she knows they look better that way than separated.

"Glad to hear that," Izumi was about to ask her what she'd been doing these days but she heard a lot of commotion coming from behind them. She looked over briefly and shrugged at the sight. It's just Sasuke and some brunettes dancing salsa. She turned back towards Sakura but then snapped her head back towards the situation, Sasuke and some brunettes dancing salsa?! She gulped, and they were good too. She looked back at Sakura and gave her a meek smile.

Izumi saw the look on her face. She was smiling but had a grin popping out of her forehead that showed her inner anger. Izumi smirked outwardly this time. Bingo.

* * *

Obito groaned and shifted, looking around. He found his wife on the floor with some random person on top of her. He twitched slightly but saw he had random people on top of him too. He remembered the previous day as him falling asleep or passing out from being drunk, he doesn't really remember. His threw the people on top of him off and jumped off the bed he was on. He wondered if he should wake up Rin but she looked sort of peaceful beside the people on her. He left the room to find the change of clothes he left in the manor. He entered another room and widened his eyes at the sight.

"Wow, sorry uh...Naruko?" Naruko smiled meekly and waved a hand at him. She was covering her naked body with the blanket on the bed and there was a lump next to her, who was revealed to be Izumi's brother as he sat up. But he still seemed to be asleep.

Naruko giggled nervously and moved a sweaty strand of hair out of her face, "Uh, do you mind?" Obit looked away from her and entered the room to look for his clothes.

"I would actually since you just had sex in my family member's house." He almost squeaked when she shot up immediately to retaliate for what he said, he blushed instantly and covered his face, "Could you cover up!?" Naruko looked down and rolled her eyes. She was wearing her underwear, it was only her breasts that were out. She looked around and smiled when she saw Koteru's suit jacket, putting it on to cover herself.

She walked over to Obito and grabbed his arm in a sort of affectionate manner. She and her brother shared that affection trait. "We didn't have sex exactly. But anyway, do you mind not telling my brother about this?" Obito looked down at her to see her pleading eyes looking back up at him, she held his arm tighter, causing her breasts to push against his arm more and the suit jacket to slip a little to reveal her skin.

"...If it wasn't sex then why are you naked?" Naruko did that stupid regal laugh again and held Obito's hand as well as pressing against him.

"Well one thing led to another and I sort of well...got down on him?"

"You gave him a blowjob?" Obito peeled away from her.

Naruko pouted, "You don't need to be so vulgar with your words. Just listen okay, you really can't tell anyone. It would be horrid if Naruto found out, he'd kick Koteru's ass."

Obito pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I don't care about your sexcapades. I won't tell anyone because it doesn't concern me, but if someone does find out don't point fingers." Naruko nodded and grinned, glomping him. Her breasts were all the way out at this point and on his back. Obito blushed, "H-hey watch it!" The door to the bedroom opened and Rin peeked her head in. She deadpanned.

"You traitors." And she closed the door. Obito sighed and grabbed his clothes along with Rin's, leaving the room. Naruko smiled and waved bye.

She looked over at her boyfriend and blushed a little.

.

Itachi stretched his bones and sighed in relief when they cracked. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see Izumi sleeping comfortably on top of him. He smiled and played with her hair a little. Speaking of, they should get themselves cleaned up. He really didn't want to wake her up while she looked so happy though. He poked her shoulder and knew that would wake her up, she's a light sleeper.

She stirred and rubbed her eyes, "Oh hi," she looked around, "Where are we?"

"Party, remember?" She nodded and rested her head against him again. He chuckled and sat up, moving her to sit too. "We should freshen up." As if on cue, Monsieur entered the room with some sort of 'freshen up cart' and their clothes for the second day. Izumi widened her eyes.

"It's Christmas!" Itachi chuckled, "We've got to look our best! Let's do this." Izumi somehow slipped out of her dress in a second. Monsieur covered his eyes on impact and Itachi covered her body.

"Maybe we should wait for us to be alone."

"Aha, r-right."

It took them about three hours to get ready completely. At that time everyone was already downstairs and partying harder than before. Mikoto must be happy the party was such a success so far. Ignoring the few fights that happened, but a party isn't a party without one. Itachi turned a little at looking at himself in his outfit. He smiled, how does he do it. He wore a glen plaid alpaca single-breasted coat, that was dark gray. His hair in the front was still curled and his hair was still braided but wrapped in a bun. He decided to wear his glasses since Izumi loves it when he wears them.

"I feel seductive." Itachi looked over at Izumi and his jaw dropped. She wore a sexy long sleeve deep V neck lace party evening dress. It revealed her breasts and long milky legs well. Her hair was curled and pinned up in a bun with some hair cascading down her back. Her white shoes and nude lipstick went well with the white dress. Itachi whistled. "Especially when you stare at me like that."

Itachi smirked, "Sorry, I was had thoughts on ravishing you just now," Izumi rolled her eyes as Itachi walked closer to her. He kissed her gently, his hands just around her waist. Izumi returned the kiss happily and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and playing with the little baby hairs at the back of his neck. The first to pull away was surprisingly Itachi, We should make our entrance now.

Izumi smiled and gave him a small peck, "Right."

They left the room holding hands, they reached the top of the stairs to get downstairs and show themselves as a couple. There were a few wolf whistles directed at Izumi but Itachi made sure to give the people doing them death glares. It waa a sight to see everyone from above. Izumi could spot Izuna and Maria telling off Kiba for pressuring Hana like they promised to do the night before. Izumi saw the new person she met, Hashirama talking with some guy with white hair and Indra. That was the first time Izumi saw Infra since the party started the previous day. Once they reached the end of the flight of stairs, paparazzi were all over them, Izumi was surprised that Mikoto wasn't able to snuff out all of them. It was casual procedure and Izumi left him after kissing him one last time and walking off.

She squinted her eyes and looked for someone to talk to. She thought back to Hashirama talking to her first and decided to introduce herself to someone. She saw someone with purple hair and smiled, going over and taping her on the shoulder. She turned around with a mean face on but for some reason widened her eyes when she saw Izumi, "H-hi, I'm-"

"Izumi. Nice to meet you," Izumi was surprised she knew her, but she was all over the tabloids ever since dating Itachi so she can sort of understand it. "Why'd you walk up to me?"

Izumi chuckled nervously, "I wanted to meet someone new, hehe. I guess my approach made it seem like I was some fangirl huh?" The girl with purple hair smiled slightly but then frowned.

"Wait. You don't know who I am?" Izumi gasped quietly.

"I didn't even ask for your name, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you..." Izumi urged her to tell her her name. The woman with purple hair scratched the back of her and sighed strenuously, looking at Izumi like she was an alien.

"Anko," and then it all clicked. Izumi backed away slightly and widened her eyes.

"O-oh," Izumi glanced away. Anko furrowed her brows and moved in Izumi's field of vision.

"Look, I'm not here to steal your boyfriend from you or anything, he sort of invited me. Just to get my mind off some things back home. I never really met you officially so I don't know what type of girl you are for real and I know that the Itachi you met might have been a little messed up and maybe even vulgar," very, "But you're still together so I can only think that the relationship went well and all the stupid shit I caused in his life led him down a better path or some philosophical bullshit like that. Okay, I'm getting nowhere with this. What I mean to say is..." She took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Izumi blinked, "I...I just never really imagined meeting you personally. I finally have a face to match your notorious name." Anko rose a brow at notorious, "You don't need to apologize, Itachi is great the way he is. I forgive you." Anko smiled and put her hand forward.

Izumi smiled and took it, "So, do you know anyone else at this party?"

Anko shook her head, "I sort of know Shisui and yeah Itachi is a given but I haven't even seen him yet." As if on cue from hearing his name, Itachi appeared.

"Oh, Anko. Good to see you here." He glanced at Izumi and she only smiled, showing him everything was fine. They were about to continue the conversation as a unit but heard something crash. Turning around they saw Naruto dropped his wine glass by accident. Around him were Kiba and Shikamaru. Hinata right next to him and Sasuke on the other side. Across from him was Naruko and Koteru, also Obito?

Naruto twitched and chuckled darkly, "So I flipped when I found out he's 24. But you're telling me that you decided it was a good idea to have _sex_ with my _17-year-old sister!?"_ Naruko winced.

"Calm down! We didn't do anything - !"

"You'd say anything to protect him right now," Naruto walked up to Koteru and grabbed his collar, Hinata gasped and walked over and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto, chill, let's be civilized," Hinata reasoned. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

Naruko groaned, "You're being stupid, you can't stop me from dating him, you can't stop me from doing what I want, I'm not a kid!"

"You're sure as hell acting like one!"

"I can't control how I feel! I love him!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You don't know what love is."

"Don't I!? At least I don't have a new relationship every minute, and the one time you actually like someone you don't do anything about it," Naruto widened his eyes and let go of Koteru's collar, trying to calm her down, "Why don't you just tell Hinata how you feel!?"

Naruto froze. Sasuke sucked in a breath, "Damn. That's a low blow." Hinata walked closer to Naruto.

"Naruto...is that true?" Naruto fumbled over his words and glanced around to see everyone watching. He grit his teeth and walked away, "W-wait!" Hinata ran after him. Sasuke twitched when he began to hear people muttering about what happened.

"Alright nothing to see here, go back to your party," Sasuke announced it before pulling Naruko away along with her boyfriend.

Itachi whistled. Anko left somehow through the commotion. Itachi looked over at Izumi and pulled her somewhere private, "This probably isn't the best time or place. But listen I can't really wait any longer." He pulled out a ring, Izumi was surprised at first but almost sad when he didn't get down on one knee. The ring was a beautiful diamond, but looking in it carefully you could see a silhouette of the two kissing. "I know it's early and all and this party as a whole was kind of...well, yeah, but-"

Izumi sealed his words off with a kiss. "This party has been epic but...I'm glad you were around for it. Here." She gave him a hair tie, it was navy blue and looked almost too expensive for him to put in his hair, "You're just always talking about tying your hair up and you want a significant one that you'd always wear and I saw it and -"

He did the same thing she did to him, "Thank you."

She smiled, "I thought you'd think it's lame."

You know, Christmas surprisingly ended on a high note.

* * *

 **I bet you think it's over, but no, everything is resolved in part 2, which is the New Years Special!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
